Unlikely Love
by Awak no Tenshin
Summary: Draco never thought that love was for him. Until he met Harry Potter.


**Disclaimer: **None of this is mine.

**Unlikely Love**

"Oi, Potter!" I called, waving him over. This caused almost the entire Great Hall to silence at once. "Stupid prats." I muttered under my breath.

"Yeah, Draco?" God, did I love the way that boy said my name. "What's up?"

_I love you! _I wanted to shout, but I didn't. "Nothing."

"Right. So you called me over here for no reason. Huh." He raised his eyebrows, sitting down next to me. "I don't believe you."

"Why?"

"I dunno. But you look at the right side of someone's head when you're lying. You did it, just now." Of course he knew my tells by now. I sighed. Of course my…boyfriend…knew.

Yes. Potter and I were officially dating. And the whole world knew.

XxX

It started innocently enough. Just your regular Quidditch match, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. They won, as usual, because we spent too much time tormenting them instead of playing.

I flew over to do the courtesy high-fives with all the players. When I got to Pot…Harry, he shoved a note in my hand and flew away. I read it as soon as I got into the locker room.

_Draco- _

_I know this is odd, but meet me at the Black Lake at midnight._

_-Harry_

So he wanted to see me, huh? Why did my arch enemy want to meet in secret? I have to admit, I was curious. So I went.

There was a picnic sort of set up on the beach, candles and all. Harry sat with his back to me, staring at the full moon.

"Sit. There's some chocolate cake in the basket; I know you like it."

Odd. I never told him that. "How do you…?"

He finally turned to look at me. "I know a lot about you, Draco. Probably more than you do."

"As in…"

He sighed, but complied anyways. "Well, your eyes look grey, but they're really ice blue. You act like a Death Eater to satisfy your parents, but you're really on our side. You used to like Hermione." Triumphantly, he added, "And, though you've just noticed yourself, you're glad you came tonight."

"S-so?" I stuttered. "Doesn't prove anything." But it did. Harry knew it, I knew it, and the blush on my cheeks really knew it. "Why'd you ask me here?" I quickly asked, trying to change the subject.

He stared at the sky for a few long moments before finally replying. "It's odd, love…"

I just sat and stared at him, at a loss for words. "L-love?"

"Yes, love. Isn't it strange to think that every person will, or has already had, a great love? I bet even Moaning Myrtle did once." He turned to me, green eyes locking into blue. "Draco, do you hate me? Right here, right now, what do you think of me?"

"Um…" What was I supposed to say! I'm a _bloke! _I'm not supposed to lov…like another bloke! "I ah, well…I…"

"Draco. You don't." He deadpanned. "You are glad you came, aren't you?"

"Yes!" I sputtered out, "How could anyone not like spending time with you?" Too late I realized I'd said too much.

"Hmph. I'm not sure if that complicates things or not." Harry mumbled, laughing. He casually put his arm around my shoulders, as if we'd been together for eons instead of just mere moments.

I felt myself growing bolder. So what if Father wouldn't approve? He was dead! "Harry?"

"Mhm?"

"I ah, really…like…you."

He smiled. "I knew that, idiot. Like I said, I know more about you than you do."

"But…How…?"

"I just watched you. You were always near me, and if you weren't you looked mad. It was simply to figure out, if you knew what to look for."

And he kissed me. I thought I might have died and gone to heaven.

XxX

Harry and I had been together for months now, our last year at Hogwarts drawing to a close. One day, as we lay in the much the same spot we had weeks before, I finally felt the courage to bring up what I'd wanted to for awhile.

"Harry? Where are you going to live after we graduate? Isn't the protection gone from the Dursley's?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "Good thing too. Never want to see _them_ ever again. I guess I'm going to Sirius' old place. Bit musty, but it'll be fine. We can just do stuff at your place instead."

"Um, that's kinda what I wanted to talk about."

"Okay. Shoot."

"How would you like to come live at the manor?"

Before I could totally finish the question, his arms were around me, hugging me tight. "I would love too." He whispered in my ear.

XxX

Graduation came and went, and soon it was moving day. I'd gradually gotten used to seeing Granger, Weasley, and the Weasley girl around when I was with Harry, and now we'd enlisted their help in moving stuff.

"Do you want to…you know, share a room?" I'd asked hesitantly days before.

"Yes." Harry smiled, trying to calm my nerves. "Isn't any other place I'd want to be."

I smiled back at him. "Isn't any other place I'd want you to be."

Just then…Ginny (I was still having trouble doing first names) walked in. "Oh, get a room." She joked. "Oh, wait, you've got 'bout a hundred of them, don't you?" _Her laughter's contagious_, I remember thinking as Harry started laughing at her. _He's so beautiful when he laughs._

XxX

We had everything we wanted for years. We had a beautiful house that served as Headquarters to the Order, Harry and I were young and in love, and we were planning on getting married.

Then that faithful day came; that horrible, frightening day. Voldemort came. It was a horrible thing. My love, my life, _my Harry_: that's what they wanted. Somehow he'd been traced to the Manor.

"NO!" I bellowed, pulling my wand out. "YOU WILL **NOT** TAKE HIM!"

"Draco." He said, putting his hand on my outstretched arm. "Go. Hide. Be safe."

"Harry! I won't leave! I won't let them take you!"

"GO!" He yelled, pushing me roughly toward the door. "NOW!"

And like the coward I am, I did.

XxX

Hours later, they had to pry me away from his body. My Harry; they'd almost killed him. Voldemort hadn't known that the most unlikely of love can be found in the least likely places; and that Harry couldn't truly die if I was there to protect him. I'd run back soon after he told me to run. I had heard the effects of the Unforgivable Curses they'd been using on him.

I ran back in as Voldemort finally tried to end it. "Avada Kedavra!" he'd screamed.

In love as I was, there was no way that the curse would ever touch my Harry. So I jumped in front of it.

I saw a jet of green light erupt from Harry's wand and him dropping to my side, whispering, "Hold in there, Dra. Don't you dare leave me, when we have so much to do!" He was practically begging.

"H-Harry…." I managed to gasp out. I vaguely heard Hermione in the background calling for the MediWizards.

"Draco!" He cried, engulfing me in his arms. "Help's coming."

"Harry…kiss me one last time…"

"What? No. No, Draco. I won't let you die!"

"Just do it, idiot." I whispered, weakly reaching up and pulling his head down.

And this time, when he kissed me, I really did die


End file.
